A Family Together For The Holidays
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Christmas is a time for family, presents, and holiday cheer. Klaus hosts Christmas at his home this year, celebrating his new family and friends among food, spirit and the creatures that lure outside of his home.


**So its been a very long time. For most of you who follow my every story the last one that was posted was two months ago and for that I am greatly sorry. But on the plus side another story for the originals is going to be posted as well soon so watch out of that. Now that the holidays are only a few days away I thought that a Christmas themed story was in need for these people. So just pretend everything that is happening in the show isn't happening. Hope lives with her family, Elijah isn't crazy, Ester isn't trying to kill everyone and so on. But Kaleb (Kol) and Davina are a couple. Enjoy! **

The sky was just starting to turn a shade of orange and pink as the sun was rising over the horizon. The air was cool and crisp and cold air blew around the city. Today was Christmas day and even though it was Christmas it sure didn't look like it. There was no snow that covered the ground but the cold air was a sign that they may have snow later. It was eight a clock in the morning. The sun streamed though the windows and into the bedroom of which Kaleb and Davina were sharing. The two were snuggled underneath the satin sheets of the kind size bed and Kaleb rolled over wrapping his arm around Davina's waist.

"Hmm" he whispered. "I could stay here all day". And within seconds Hope's scream came from down the hall signalling she was awake and hungry. "So much for that" he said.

"I don't want to get up" Davina said rolling over to face Kaleb but not opening her eyes. "I'm too warm" She pulled the sheets over her face to cover the sun that was coming in and bugging her.

"Well" he said rubbing her back under the sheets as he sat up in the bed resting his back against the backboard. "You'll have another minute before Klaus starts doing round up calls for everyone to get downstairs, and I don't think you want to question him about it".

Davina opened her eyes and squinted from the sunlight that warmed her face. "I guess your right" she said sitting up in the bed beside Kaleb. "I just can't wait to go back to our own apartment and not have a screaming baby waking us up" she said. She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed leaning onto Kaleb's shoulder and closing her eyes again.

"Give it a couple of years and we will be in that situation" Kaleb said laughing. Without opening her eyes Davina reached behind her back pulled out the pillow and slapped Kaleb in the face with it. She giggled and Kaleb pushed her side ways letting her body hit the bed before he climbed on top of her pinning her to the ground. "That hurt" he said leaning his face inches away from Davina's.

"Do something about it" she said taunting him. Without hesitation he brought his lips down to hers and she responded with as much force as he did. It continued for about a minute until there was a wack at their closed bedroom door and Klaus's voice came from the hallway.

"You have two minutes to get your self downstairs" he barked through the door and then added " and could you please not make any children in my home". With that his footsteps left there door and they heard him head down the hallway.

"So much for that" Davina said as she rolled out from under Kaleb and flopped her feet onto the floor standing up. She had on a big T-shirt with underwear. "I guess I should get dressed" she said pulling her hair up into a pony tail. 

"I think you look just fine like that" Kaleb said smirking at her.

Hayley pulled Hope out of her crib of her nursery. She stopped crying and had big open eyes at Hayley who swayed back and forth calming her down. Just then Klaus came into the room a bottle in his hand.

"Here" he said handing it to Hayley. She took it from it and brought it to Hope's lips who immediately started sucking on the bottle. "I told everyone to meet downstairs in a few minutes" he continued.

"Is everyone up already?" Hayley asked blowing her hair out of her face as her hands were occupied with holding Hope.

"Yep. Davina and Kaleb were. Rebekah and Elijah were already dressed and Marcel and Camille were almost awake"

"Alright" she said. "Well shes done feeding now" she said placing the empty bottle on the crib side table. "Can you burp her?" she said handing Hope over to Klaus. He took her with a smile on his face and placed Hope's body against his heart lightly tapping her back. Until a small burp came from her lips. "I'm going to go down and make sure the food is all set up" Klaus said heading for the door with Hope still in his arms. "Should I take her down with me?" he said nudging to Hope.

"Sure" Hayley said. "She loves all the lights on the tree and I still have to change" she said standing in a pair of leggings and a lose tank top. Klaus nodded and left the nursery leaving Hayley to go to their bedroom and change into jeans and a long sleeve shirt in a dark blue colour.

A few moments later she was dressed and down into the living room of the manor. Everyone was down there at that point. Klaus and Hope, Rebekah and Elijah, Marcel and Cami and Klaeb and Davina. They were all sitting around a big tree with shimmering lights and ornaments with dozens of presents at the feet of it. On the side was two large tables filled with food. They had eggs, toasts, pancakes and waffles. They also had fresh fruit, coffee, and an array of pastries. It was very warm in the room and the smell from the food was amazing, it was going to be a very good day indeed.

"Alright" Klaus said towards everybody. "I'll hand out everyone's presents to them and then we can begin opening" He started taking the presents out from under the tree and passing them to the people with their names on it. Hope sat in her high chair between Klaus and Hayley mesmerized by the colours of the tree and the sounds of paper being ripped open.

"Okay Davina you go next" Rebekah said as she finished opening her present of luxurious perfumes from Paris from Marcel.

"This ones from Kaleb" she said reading the tag. She slowly started to rip the paper off the box laughing at Hope's giggles from the sound. Kaleb sat next to her and smirked the entire time as she opened up the box. Inside was a dark blue lacy set of a bra and a matching underwear. "Really?" she said rolling her eyes as she turned her head to look at him.

"I thought you could try it out tonight" he said eyebrows arching.

"I don't think so" she said closing the box and putting it on the floor. "Hayley" Davina said turning to her. "Your turn"

Hayley looked around for a present with her name on it but she found nothing. "I'm all out" she said with a hint of depression.

"Not exactly" Klaus said. He titled his head to Hope where she had a small box in her hand. She was lightly dropping it onto her highchairs table in front of her and picking it up again. She found the whole thing amusing as she had giggles in between dropping it over and over again.

"Can I see the box hunny?" Hayley asked slowly taking the box from Hope hoping not to produce screams from the small one. Hope let her have it and Hayley ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a small blue box. It looked like a ring box. She snapped open the box and inside sat a ring.

It had a silver band and a light blue stone in the middle. Wrapping around the stone was a silver band and on the band had the writing _For never losing Hope_.

"Its for our daughter" Klaus said snapping her out of her thoughts. "We have been in such trouble lately that I thought a ring would be a good remembrance of what we went though when she was born. I have the same one as well" he said holding up his left hand to show the same ring on his ring finger.

"Its beautiful" Hayley said as she took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger on her right hand.

"Well that's beautiful" Cami said as she reached over to take a look at the ring on Hayleys hand. "That stone must of cost you a fortune"

"It did actually" Klaus said bragging. "One of the rarest in the world the blue diamond is very expensive. I chose this stone as it is the same colour of our daughters eyes. I want this ring to resemble her"

"That's the most sweet and elaborate thing I have ever heard come from you" Elijah said. He sat almost in the corner of the room in a dark blue suit and tie. He was polished and poised as ever, a true sign of a gentlemen.

"Thank you dear brother that means a lot"

"You know" Rebekah said interrupting the two men. "I think this is the first Christmas that we have all spent together as family in a long time"

"But Finn isn't here" Marcel said.

"Finn was in a box for nine hundred years he should of never been apart of this family" Klaus said taking a sip of champagne. "But enough of dwelling on the past" he said raising his glass to everybody. "Cheers to the holiday and all of us being together"

"Cheers" they all said raising there drinks of champagne and coffee. They clinked there glasses and mugs and then brought it up to there lips where they took a sip.

"Food anyone?" Cami suggested after.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with small talk and them over eating on the food. Hope spent the day being feed, passed around to everyone to hold, and pressing buttons on her new toys. Her small giggles left everyone laughing themselves. As the sky turned from yellow to pink and then to black everyone settled down. The lights on the tree and outside the house made the night sky seem beautiful even though the creatures of the night still roamed. As everyone went to bed that night the happiness of today's events played in there head but tomorrow would be a totally different story as everyone knows, evil doesn't take a day off.

**I hope you guys liked it, I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**Please REVIEW **

**xoxo**


End file.
